


Luis

by peraltaindustry



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Big Reveal, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Plot Twists, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltaindustry/pseuds/peraltaindustry
Summary: Key points of Scott and Hope's love story told in third person. How many times did they lose each other? What made them fall in love? And what were they thinking throughout their entire battle to find each other again?





	Luis

**Author's Note:**

> get ready, this might get emotional

"The day I met Scott was the day I would never forget. His wife had just filed for divorce after Scott was put in prison..."

_"Man, Luis," Scott sighed as he _ _stared_ _ at _ _the_ _ papers before him. "This really blows. _ _I_ _ thought we'd be together forever, man."_

_Luis placed his hand on Scott's shoulder for _ _comfort_ _. "We all think that _ _when_ _ we're married to someone. _ _I'm_ _ really sorry, Scott."_

_Shaking his head, Scott placed the divorce papers out of sight and smiled. "It'll be okay. I still have Cassie. I still have my dignity. _ _I'm_ _ still me. That won't ever _ _change_ _."_

***

"Years later, Scott became Ant-Man. And that is when I knew he would be destined for greatness..."

_Hope Van Dyne. That was the name _ _of_ _ the girl that held Scott's heart. He _ _felt_ _ everything _ _and_ _ anything when she looked at him. He never felt this way. About anyone. Not even his ex-wife, Maggie. Scott didn't know _ _what_ _ this was. He loved Maggie, but this, this was something entirely new._

_"Scott," Hope said firmly. "Focus, _ _you_ _ have to keep training if you want to survive this _ _mission_ _."_

_Scott _ _heard_ _ her, but his mind drifted elsewhere. Did he love Hope? Was that what this feeling was? He swore he knew what love _ _felt_ _ like. With Maggie. On their first date, the day _ _he_ _ told her he loved her, the day he asked her to marry him, the day they got married, and the day Cassie was born. But he never felt this strongly towards Maggie the way he did for Hope. So, was this love? Or was this hate fueled by Hope's need to be in the suit rather than Scott?_

_A sharp pain on his shoulder was _ _suddenly_ _ all Scott _ _could_ _ focus on. "Ow," he muttered under his breath as he looked at Hope. "What was that for?"_

_"Scott, focus. _ _You're_ _ gonna get yourself killed if you _ _don't_ _."_

_"Maybe I want to get killed."_

_"Scott, that is not a thing to joke about. Now focus up," Hope scolded him._

***

"But Scott wasn't the only one with crush..."

_Hope smiled slightly as she glanced at Scott's athletic frame. She didn't want to think about it. In fact, she hated that she wanted _ _to_ _ think about it. Hope could imagine herself with him. But not just in bed, she _ _could_ _ see herself _ _ **with** _ _ him. On a date, holding _ _hands_ _, _ _kissing_ _ him. Hell, she saw a _ _future_ _ with him. Kids _ _and_ _ all. She wanted that. She wanted all of that with Scott._

_She wanted to be with Scott._

_"I want to be with Scott," Hope mumbled low enough so _ _that_ _ it was only _ _audible_ _ to her. "Do I love Scott?"_

_No, she didn't. Did she? She didn't. She hated him. He was a criminal._ _ But looking at him, and seeing her future with him, _ _that_ _made_ _ it all okay. She had a crush. A _ _stupid_ _ crush. This was all so high school, crushing on someone who probably didn't like her back. Not in the way she would hope. He was divorced, he _ _probably_ _ didn't want to get _ _involved_ _ with anyone. Especially her._

_"Snap out if it, Hope," she told herself before _ _joining_ _ Scott for more training._

_***_

"But soon enough, those two, they would begin to get close..."

_Hope and Scott sat in car in silence. After Scott told her. About his daughter. It seemed as if his whole life depended on her. He wanted the best for his little girl. Hearing him talk about Cassie made Hope feel some sort of way._

_Yeah_ _, he was a criminal. And yeah, he was _ _divorced_ _. But he cared. He had a big heart. Scott's a sweetheart. She felt a deeper connection to him now. Saying _ _that_ _ to him? She couldn't. It would be crazy to tell him that she was falling for him. He was just here to help them. Nothing else. Hope didn't even want to think about what would happen after it was all over. Would it ever be over though? Between them?_

_"Hope?" Scott placed his hand on her shoulder after grabbing her attention. "Should we go back inside, talk to your dad?"_

_Hope smiled to herself, disregarding the sparks she felt when Scott touched her shoulder. It was like something out of a fairytale. Here he was, the perfect guy. Well, maybe not so perfect. But he made her laugh. That's all she ever looked for in a guy. His looks were just a bonus. But she couldn't tell him. She was strong. She didn't need a man. Even if it would be nice to have one._

_"Hope," Scott said again. She looked at him, lost. "Your dad? Should we talk to him?"_

_"Oh," Hope sighed. "Yeah, let's go."_

_Moments later, they joined Hank in the family room and he told her everything. About what really happened to her mother, Janet. About how she did everything in her power to save the world that her little girl would have to grow up in. There were tears. Scott stayed silent. Not wanting to overstep, although it was inevitable that he would do exactly that. He smiled to himself as he watched Hope hear about her mother. This was the woman he was falling for, not that tough one he was training with, but this soft one who would do anything to get her family back._

***

"After all was said and done. The mission Hank had made them do. After they saved the world from the Yellow Jacket, Hope and Scott did just one more thing. And they both realized that life was too short to have a crush..."

_"Scott, I'll walk _ _you_ _out_ _," Hope said to him, her heart beating a million miles a minute. _ _This_ _ was it. The mission was over. And her heart... still full of love. She _ _loved_ _ him. It was only a couple weeks since she met him, but she knew. She is in love with him._

_Her stomach _ _dropped_ _ as she then stood in front of close door, Scott in front of her. He had this look, a little _ _glint_ _ in his eyes, she wasn't quite sure what she was looking at. "Hope..." his voice was soft. He looked- nervous? Hope knew _ _deep_ _ down what it meant but something in _ _her_ _ head kept telling _ _her_ _ he didn't feel the same._

_"Scott, are you oka-" Hope was cut _ _off_ _ the _ _moment_ _ Scott grabbed her face and brought her lips closer to his. It was a firm kiss. Firm but somehow still _ _gentle_ _. It was instant _ _fireworks_ _ the _ _moment_ _their_ _ lips touched. Hope found herself closing her eyes and falling into the kiss, finally enjoying they thing she had caught herself imagining doing. She wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him that she loved him._

_But she couldn't._

_She couldn't _ _because_ _ seconds later, Hank opened the _ _door_ _just_ _ as they pulled apart._

_"When did this happen?" Hank _ _questioned_ _ the couple._

_"Nothing's happening," Hope quickly responded, even though it was quite obvious _ _that_ _something_ _ was indeed _ _happening_ _ between them._

_"Wait a minute, something's kind of happening," Scott smirked at Hope._

_"Well if that's the case, shoot me again," Hank joked._

_"Yeah, Hope, I don't know what you were thinking _ _grabbing_ _ me _ _and_ _ kissing me like that," Scott teased her before running down the staircase._

_"Scott!" Hank _ _called_ _ down _ _to him_ _._

_"Yeah?"_

_"_ _You're_ _ full of shit!"_

_"Oh, _ _yeah_ _!"_

_Hope laughed at the interaction. That was exactly why she fell for him. He was quirky, funny and _ _sometimes_ _ an idiot, but that's why she _ _loved_ _ him._

_***_

"But it wasn't exactly a fairytale ending from there..."

_"You went to Germany?!" Hope shouted over the phone. Scott had one phone call he was allowed to make after they locked him, Clint, and Sam up._

_"Yes," Scott was hesitant. He knew far too well what this was leading to. A break up. It _ _happened_ _ with him and Maggie, why wouldn't it with him and Hope?_

_"And you didn't bother telling us?" Hope scowled._

_"I wanted too, but Sam said they needed me. Right away."_

_"Scott you _ _fought_ _ the Avengers. You fought Tony Stark, are you insane? You took Dad's suit to Germany!"_

_"_ _I'm_ _ sorry," Scott shook his head. "Hope, I lo-"_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_Hope sighed through the phone. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to say this. Or hear it. Her father would never forgive her if she stayed with a man like Scott. Even if she loved him as much as she did. She loved him, but she had to break _ _it_ _off_ _. Without getting the chance to ever tell him how she truly _ _felt_ _. "I don't want to hear it. Don't- don't say those three words, Scott. You know I care about you. But this will be harder if I hear you say _ _those_ _ three words."_

_"Don't do this, Hope," his voice broke. "Please."_

_"You know _ _I_ _ have to," Hope said softly. "Goodbye, Scott."_

_The line went dead. Just like _ _that_ _ it was over. Scott's whole world came crashing down. He lost her. The only woman he loved more then Maggie. She was gone. It was his fault. It was always his fault. Scott let a few tears fall as he placed the phone back on its hook. "_ _I'm_ _ ready to go," Scott _ _looked_ _ at Ross._

_***_

"Life seemed pretty dull for Scott after that, but he moved on. Focused on his daughter Cassie and served two years under house-arrest after fighting the Avengers. But then by some force of God, not Thor, Hope came back to him..."

_It was confusing to him. They could save Janet from the quantum _ _realm_ _? And it was because of him? When he saw Hope, everything came rushing back. After the fight with Ghost, Scott realized just how much he still loved Hope. But, he never got the chance to tell her and now, to see her here, could he? He couldn't. He was just a confused, _ _lovestruck_ _ man._

_Imagining himself reuniting with Hope was something _ _that_ _ stayed in the back of his mind. Now here, right at this moment, everything he felt, everything he thought he got _ _over_ _, came rushing back. He was in love. He didn't just love her, he was in love with her. She was his soulmate._

_Hope too, could feel it. She _ _never_ _ got over him. Spending nights thinking _ _about_ _ how her phone call went, wondering what would happen if she told him she loved him too. That became her brand. _ _Would_ _ they still be _ _together_ _? It's been two years. Would she be _ _engaged_ _ to him? Married? Pregnant?_

_It didn't matter. He was here now. He was back. She could tell him how she _ _felt_ _. But, could she trust him? She wasn't so sure._

_"Hey, Scott," she smiled at him._

_"Hey," he smiled back._

_Just like that, they were friends once more. Working together. Right before they went to get Hank's lab back from Ghost, Hope expressed how she felt. Well, sort of. She told him how she wished he had ask her to come to Germany. How _ _their_ _ partnership meant _ _protecting_ _ each other and standing by each other at war. She would have fought Tony Stark. If that's _ _what_ _ it meant to stand by the man she loves, she _ _would_ _ fight every Avenger. And, as _ _she_ _ put it, "Well, I know one thing. If I had gone, you never _ _would've_ _ been caught."_

_Just those words alone sent Scott's _ _heart_ _soaring_ _. He was _ _giddy_ _ in love. He knew _ _that_ _ know. He never truly got over Hope. She was his _ _soulmate_ _. There was no one else he was meant to be with. Not even Maggie. She gave him Cassie, and he would forever be grateful for that. But he loved Hope. He still does._

***

"But once again, Scott broke her trust and she didn't know how to operate after that. She was in love with a chaotic idiot..."

_Hope sat in a _ _jail cell_ _ next to her father. Tired. Tired of being disappointed. Tired of being let down. Tired of being in love with a man who she couldn't trust. She _ _tried_ _ to trust him. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She couldn't though._

_She _ _wanted_ _ to scream. Only he could get both _ _Ava_ _Starr_ _ and the FBI led down the right path towards them._

_Scott sat with his daughter. "You can do anything, _ _you're_ _ the world's greatest grandma." The words echoed in his head. He was Ant-Man. Ant-Man was a hero, not a failure. He was going to bring back Janet Van Dyne. He was going to show Hope _ _that_ _ she _ _could_ _ trust him. He was going to prove once again to Hank _ _that_ _ he picked the right man to be a hero. He was going to fight back. All thanks to Cassie._

_"Cassie, can you get your mom and step-dad out of here? I need to go help Hope," Scott turned to his _ _daughter_ _._

_She smiled, _ _finally_ _ getting to do superhero work, just like her father. "Sure thing, Daddy."_

_Just as things seemed to be going to shit, _ _the_ _ Wasp suit grew on the table in front _ _of_ _ Hope. "Scott?" she questioned into the void, knowing the answer to that question already. It was him. He came through. Maybe she could trust him after. Her and her father geared up and went back on the mission to get Hank's lab back. To save her mom._

_***_

"Hope felt full of love, for Scott. He did everything in his power to help bring her mother back, even if that meant going to prison for a very long time. He loved her, the proof was there. He would do anything to make her happy, and when he was in danger, Hope realized exactly that for herself..."

_A panic. That's what Hope felt when she saw the man she loves collapsed into the sea, he was too big, too big for the blood to rush through his body properly. The suit, being the "work in progress" it was, was going to kill him. She didn't hesitate at the thought of diving into the water to save him from drowning. Her heart was racing as she struggled to find him._

_Her heart was going a million miles a minute. "Please be okay, please be okay," she kept repeating in her head. He had to be okay, he just had to. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after everything they've been through. Fighting Yellow Jacket, Scott fighting the Avengers with Captain America, and now. Especially now. He was here. He wanted to help her save her mother. He was the one. She knew right then and there. This was who she was meant to spend the rest of life with and she wasn't ready to lose him. Not yet. Not so soon. They had decades together before he was allowed to die. He had so many years left. He had years left with her._

_Finally, she spotted him. She swam over towards the regulator, playing around with the buttons until he shrunk down to the size of an insect. Instant relief filled her until she noticed her wasn't in her hand. Fear became evident as she search for the only person that understood her. It was only seconds before she spotted him floating in the water. She quickly grabbed him and swam to shore and flying out onto the the boardwalk._

_"Scott?" she questioned, trying to read his face of any sign of life._

_He woke up easily and a groggy, "Hey," came out of his mouth. With her heart still beating fast, Hope planted a kiss on Scott's lips, relieved he was okay. She didn't lose him. He was okay. The kiss, however, caught Scott off guard but he quickly fell into it, surprised but happy. Finally completely happy. They pulled away and soft blush formed on Hope's cheeks._

_"Sorry," she said just loud enough for Scott and her to hear._

_"For what?"_

_"For kissing you," Hope laughed, pointing out the obvious. "Look, I know I ended with you and that things might be confusing now. But I'm just so relieved you're okay and it was just a reflex and-"_

_"Hope," Scott cut her off. He smiled as he looked into her eyes and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I love you, too."_

_"You do?" Hope sounded surprised. She wasn't though, she knew he loved her. She was just shocked he finally said it. After her trying to brush over the kiss they shared. But she felt the sparks too, and the it felt good, the way he kissed back. That too. He kissed back. She awkwardly laugh as she realized that her embarrassment was indeed her way of telling this chaos induced goofball that she loved him._

_"I do," Scott laughed. "Of course I do. I spent the last two years trying to get over you, but I couldn't. I got over Maggie within months after she filed for divorce but I just couldn't seem to kick you. You were like an addiction that I couldn't over come. I thought I was over you, but when I saw you the first day we were together- you remember, the day you kidnapped me- I relapsed. I love you, Hope. I never stopped loving you."_

_"I love you, Scott," Hope smiled as she leaned back into a kiss._

_Scott pulled away quickly. "I'd really hate to ruin the moment but aren't we supposed to be getting that lab and saving your mother?"_

_"Oh, shit!" Hope exclaimed before the two of them shrunk down and went back to being heroes._

***

"Scott thought that everything would be perfect. He could spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved and they could be some of the best heroes the world has ever seen, but life was cruel. And so was Thanos..."

_Silence. That's all he heard while he floated around in the quantum realm. He gave up calling for Hope, Janet, and Hank. He knew they weren't gonna pull him out. Where were they? Did something happen? The thought of losing Hope crossed his mind. She was safe. "She's safe, Scott,"' he told himself. But was she really safe? After all they been through? She wouldn't odf given up on pulling him out? She loved him too much. She wouldn't have left. He knew there wasn't a problem with the quantum tunnel. They would have told him. Wouldn't they? They wanted to keep in contact. Hope was cut off while she was counting? Maybe she wasn't okay. Scott clenched his empty fist, tears brimming his eyes. "Hope," was all he could say before suddenly he was pulled out. Just five hours later._

_He found himself in a storage facility. Trapped in a locked cage. "Hope?!" he called out but heard nothing but a rat scurrying off. Confused in lost, and he quickly spotted a security camera and wrote a sign with big bold letters saying "Help." He packed up his things into a wagon and flashed the piece of cardboard at the camera. Thanks to his superior luck, it was minutes later he was let out._

_Confusion still graced him as he stepped out of the building and onto the streets of San Francisco. Where was everyone? It seemed... quiet. He watched the empty streets, read signs posted on telephone poles, most searching for missing people or pets. Just at the moment, Scott saw a kid ride past him on a bike. The first person he'd seen since the security guard. "Hey, kid!"_

_The kid stopped, a look of sadness on his face. Scott held his breath as he asked his next question. "What the hell happened here?" but he never got a response. The kid looked at him for a few moments before riding off again. Moments later, Scott saw monuments in a field and people who seemed to be grieving. Upon coming up to these statues, Scott saw the words "The Vanished" scrolled across the top and names listed below. Suddenly his fatherly instincts kicked in as he began to search for his daughter's name. Cassie Lang. Was she okay? Was her name on the bored. Quietly to himself, he kept repeating the words, "No, no, no, Cassie, no."_

_She had to be okay. She just had to be. He searched about three monuments with "L" names listed before he saw it._

** _Scott Lang_ **

_"What?" Scott mumbled. He was right to be confused. How could he be missing if he was right there. Then realization kicked in. People vanished, he was trapped in the quantum realm. Janet said something about a time vortex? Did time work differently in it? It did, didn't it? He rushed to find Cassie. She had to be alive. Her name wasn't on the monument he had looked at._

_Upon arriving at the front door of Maggie's place, Scott took in a deep breath. Preparing himself. Was Cassie still his little girl? He rang the doorbell rapidly until he saw the silhouette of a woman walked down the corridor of the home towards the front door. She opened it, a look of shock on her face and tears rushing down her cheeks._

_"Cassie?" Scott asked, not recognizing the woman but noticing how much she looked like his daughter._

_"Dad?" Cassie responded, confirming that this was indeed his baby girl. All grown up._

_"You're so big," Scott laughed as he looked at his daughter. She laughed in response and they hugged. For a while. After seeing her father for the first time in five years, she told him everything. About the Thanos attack. About how the Avengers lost. About how half the _ _population_ _ vanished including, Hope, both her parents, Maggie and Paxton. She told him it was five years and that she was now in high school, raising herself at fifteen. But what struck him most was the news that Hope was gone. She's gone._

_"Dad?" Cassie placed her hand on her father's shoulder as she watched the life drain from him. "Are you okay?"_

_"Hope-"_

_"Oh," she gave her dad a reassuring hug, wondering what he must have been feeling. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I know you loved her. It's not fair that you had to lose her so soon."_

_"But she's not gone? Like not for real. Thanos didn't actually kill anyone. We can still save them," Scott insisted._

_"Come on, Dad, you really think the Avengers didn't try? It was all over the news. Thanos destroyed the infinity stones."_

_"No, Cassie, before I went into the quantum realm, Janet said something about a time vortex. I had to be extremely careful. How long has it been since I left? Five years?"_

_"Yeah," Cassie agreed, still concerned that her father didn't just disappear but went a little crazy._

_"Okay. So, for me it only felt like five hours. What if we use quantum technology to time travel?" Scott smiled. "We can go back in time, get the stones and bring back your mom."_

_"Wait," Cassie gave her dad a weary look. "We could bring back Mom and Paxton and everyone?"_

_"You won't be alone anymore, Cassie. No one will be."_

_"You have to tell the Avengers."_

_Scott and Cassie shared a look, both with huge smiles plastered on their faces. "Let's bring back the vanished."_

_***_

"After realizing the woman he loved was gone, Scott committed to bringing her back. He did everything in his power to get the Avengers, especially Tony Stark, on board..."

_Steve and Nat stayed quiet the whole car ride back to the Avengers compound, leaving Scott to drown in his own thoughts. Was Bruce Banner's brain big enough to create time travel? Could they do this without Tony Stark? Scott knew why Tony was so iffy about doing this. He had a daughter and a wife. Scott understood everything he was putting at risk. But Scott lost eight years with is daughter. The first three while he was in prison and five just now. He wasn't going to lose Hope too._

_Lost. He was lost without her. He wasn't ready to give up on Hope. He wasn't going to lost hope, pun intended. He was going to finally be the hero he knew he was. He was going to be her hero. Nothing but a fun story to tell his future children. The ones he and Hope would have. Scott wanted to have a family with her._

_This wasn't over. The fight to bring her back was just beginning. This was a fight worth fighting. To bring back the rest of the Avengers. Bring back Hank, Janet, Maggie, and Paxton. This was why Scott was here. To avenge what was once lost. He was an Avenger now. He was an Avenger since Germany. This was his fight just as much as it was theirs._

_"Scott, are you ready to do this?" Steve questioned, looking at him through the rearview mirror._

_"Oh. Uh, yes."_

_"Are you sure," he questioned the man in his backseat. "You seem deep in thought."_

_"I'm sure. I was just thinking about Hope," Scott sighed._

_Natasha smiled at the thought. He desperately wanted to bring back the woman he loved. "We'll save her, Scott. We'll save everyone."_

_And so they tried. Scott went through time, or more like time went through Scott. The four of them worked together to find a healthy way to go back in time without screwing anything up. Of course they failed, countless times, but in the end, Tony Stark finally showed up with a perfect and flawless plan._

***

"Then it finally happened. Scott reunited with Hope in the final battle against Thanos..."

_Hope was confused when she showed up to the battle to finally take down Thanos once and for all and she didn't see Scott. Was he okay? Concern washed over her at the thought of him lying somewhere dead, but she choked down her feelings and focused on Thanos. This was the fight of her life. If Thanos did kill Scott, she would fight for him. Avenge him. This was her fight just as much as it was the Avenger's._

_But she didn't have to worry for long as she saw Scott grow to his Giant-Man size and release a few more Avengers from the palm of his hands. She would have to meet up with him later. As soon as Cap had said the words, "Avengers assemble!" they charged into battle. Cap leading the heroes on the ground and Tony leading the heroes in the sky._

_It was only about ten to twenty minutes before, finally, Hope and Scott reunited. Nothing was said though, as they were at battle, but they shared a look. One that clearly said, "I love you," before teaming up to do exactly what Cap had asked them to do._

_***_

"Weeks later, after they had one the battle, after everything that was once lost was finally found, Hope and Scott sat down on the porch with Cassie. Scott had big plans that night..."

_Hope laughed as she watched Scott lead her over to the back porch of his home, towards Cassie. "Scott, let me clean up," she smiled softly at him._

_"Nooo, you need to see this," Scott encouraged. "The fireworks are absolutely breathtaking, aren't they, Cassie?"_

_"They sure are," Hope smiled before grabbing Hope's hand and helping him to pull her down next to them. "Come on, Hope, you're not gonna want to miss this."_

_The three of them stared at the fireworks for a solid three minutes before Scott got up to position himself before the next ones shot off. He got down on one knee and held out a diamond engagement ring just out of Hope's peripheral vision. Then they finally lit up the sky. "Hope, will you marry me?" spelt in fireworks._

_Hope furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "That's weird, someone with same name as me is-" she cut herself off when she saw Scott on one knee. She placed her hand over her mouth in shock, tears welling up in her eyes. Was this real life? Was Scott Lang asking her to marry him?_

_"Now, Hope, don't freak out okay. Cassie and I have been planning this for a few days now and it just finally feels right. We are finally solid. Together. As one. I'm not the best at romantic speeches so I'll spare you the pain of listening to one, but-" Scott cut himself off, taking in a deep breath, finally ready to take the next leap. Something he never thought he would do again after Maggie. "Hope Van Dyne, you are the love of my life, and after everything we've been through, after everyone we fought together side by side, I would love for you to become my wife, cause I don't want to stop. I want to do everything with you. You are my partner for life. Marry me?"_

_Hope quickly nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Yes, yes! Of course, yes!" Scott smiled as he sighed a breath of relief and placed the ring on her finger. They shared their first kiss as a engaged couple. Hope mouthed a "Thank you," to Cassie as she hugged Scott. Finally, she could be happy. Happy with the man she loved for the rest of her life._

_***_

"And that brings us to here," Luis finally stopped talking as he looked at the bride and groom sitting at the head table. Hope's maid of honour, Cassie, next to her and an empty seat next to Scott for his best man, Luis. "I love you, Scotty, and I'm so happy you found someone to spend the rest of your life with.

"Thank you," Scott paused. "For that incredibly long speech of our journey to our marriage. That was fun. Cassie?"

Cassie stood up and walked over to the mic. She was anxious, not wanting to screw up her speech. It would be very likely for a teenager to do just that. "Hope, I couldn't have asked for a better person to be my step-mother, and to love my dad. You chose right. Mom was never meant to be is forever, but you are and I'm so happy that I get to be here, on this magical day, and witness true love. He did everything he could, just to keep you safe and that's what true love means, right? Protect the woman you love. Protect everyone you love and keep them smiling all day. Dad does that for you, he makes you laugh, something that I had find extremely hard to do," Cassie smiled as she caught Hope laughing at her comment. "There it is, finally. I love you guys and I can't wait for you to make me some siblings, I'm looking at you, Dad."

After everyone laughed at Cassie's joke, Paxton came over to the mic and smiled at the newly weds. "It's time for the first dance as Mr. and Mrs Lang."

"Mr. Lang and Ms. Van Dyne," Scott corrected him as he took Hope's hand and led her down to the dance floor. Finally, it was just them. Well,it felt like it was. Hope and Scott looked lovingly in each others eyes. This was what all their trails and tribulations led to. Their wedding. Their marriage. Their happily ever after. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Scott said softly.

"I can't wait to tell the world you're my husband," Hope smiled back at him. "I love you, Scott."

"I love you, Hope," Scott planted a soft kiss on her lips. And just like that, they continued to dance, as husband and wife. They were never going to lose each other again.

**"Luis!" Scott's voice rang. "Stop telling Faith and Henry our love story!"**

**"Lots of people want to know how you fell in love with your wife, Scotty! Including your kids!"**

**Hope laughed as she picked up Henry from his bassinet. "They're infants, Luis. Give them a few years and then you can tell them."**

**"I hold you to that," Luis winked.**

**Author's Note:**

> OH. MY. GOD. Luis wasn't just telling the story at their wedding, but to their infant twins! what a twist. let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
